Say Love
by Girl From Another World
Summary: When a love to last a lifetime gets a shorter lifetime than expected, it simply means that the love burnt so strong and lit up so many lives in as much time as others do in ninety years. In this way, Lily and James Potter were doomed to a few short years of love, and yet their 'I Love You's were so fierce in so few years, for this, the Potter's could never be forgotten. ONE-SHOT


**Say Love**

 **\- James TW**

* * *

The First 'I Love You'

Lily had found that simply existing alongside James was a lot easier than she had ever imagined. Firstly because she'd been scared of admitting first her feelings for him, scared of the endless talk and gossip that would circulate the halls, scared that she would put him in more danger than his reckless mouth was already in, scared that her feelings would turn out to be more. Secondly, she knew that once she admitted how she felt there was no going back. If James Potter was anything, he was addictive and relentless and everything she wanted. So for months she'd kept quiet, disappointing him everyday with her friendly waves and complacent attitude, hiding how when he hugged her her breath would catch and sometimes the way he looked at her rendered her useless for a few seconds.

Everybody knew she wanted him. Everyone except for James that was.

Then one night it had just been them two, alone in their shared 'heads' common room, and in the dim firelight his brown eyes had burnt brighter than ever before, and instead of causing her to clam up, the way he'd looked at her in their brief silences had caused her to spit everything out, to spill every emotion and secret thought and want and need and desire. And James had simply sat their shocked, because he was finally hearing the words he'd waited two years to hear, and he couldn't quite believe it. Eventually it had been Lily who cracked a tense joke, not knowing what to do exactly, and James had pulled her against him so abruptly that the kiss he'd been intending to be life-changing and glorious had turned out sloppy and unpracticed.

Lily wouldn't have changed it for the world.

So here they were, two months later and without having said 'I love you' yet, and it had been nagging Lily for a long time now. Because it was clear that everytime they said goodnight to each other, or goodbye or even if there was just a silence, she could see those three words hanging off of the edge of his lips. But he was so bloody scared to muck it up and scare her off that he never said it. Of course James would never know that there was no way in hell that she was going anywhere until she said those three words, the three words that she couldn't quite bring herself to even whisper.

Of course it had happened eventually, and like their first kiss rather unromantically and messily, but she'd finally told him, and for them that was enough. It had been a cold Spring evening, and once again, it was just them two in their common room, simply talking and relishing in each other's embrace in front of the fire. In truth, Lily hadn't even been intending to say it that night, and maybe that was why it happened, slipping out when she was most distracted by him and unguarded by her own fear. He'd simply pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they sat their together, completely collapsed into each other, with no hope of moving anytime soon, and then she'd murmured it. Not too quiet, and not unclear, but a murmure nonetheless. At first she thought that he'd said it, and barely even reacted, that was until she felt James' arms wrap tighter around her and he had grinned down at her with complete adoration. Only then did she realise, and it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and replaced with wings. She'd tried not to act too surprised by herself, but ended up kissing him instead, repeating those three words over and over again against his mouth, because she'd been holding it in for so long by that point, and there was no holding back the wave of 'I love you's once the first one was out.

The Last 'I Love You'

The last time Lily and James had said 'I love you' to each other was so brief and unimportant that neither had considered at the time, 'I love you's being common between them. Instead it was a simple parting of words as Lily, carrying their son little Harry Potter upstairs for a bath, had pecked her husband on the lips. When she said it matter-of-factly, he simply grinned, still relishing in being able to hear that coming from her lips, and aimed at him of all people, every time she said it it blew his mind that she was still in love with him. Of course he'd said it back, his 'I love you' aimed at both his wife and son, James' fingers flicking Harry's nose lightly and causing the boy to giggle with delight.

That had of course been the last time James had seen his wife and son, Voldemort striding into the house moments later and ending the worrisome though happy life of the three. An hour later, it was James' brother, Lily's best friend, Harry's Godfather, who had found the two lovers and a murderer dead, and Harry somehow alive and screaming in his cot.

That was not the end of their story, Harry would continue to live in their love for the rest of his long life, shedding his own 'I love you's to Ginny Potter (née Weasley), his three children, his two best friends, and everyone he chose to become a part of his life. For Harry Potter's life, unlike his parents was long and fulfilled, though not any less filled with the love of the parents he never knew.

* * *

 **What did you think, this was just something I came up with while I was bored, and I know it was short, but also quick and easy to write. Let me know if you want more of these, because I'm sure I can come up with more if requested.  
Remember to review!**

 **- Girl From Another World**


End file.
